Like We Used to Be
by tofu-melon
Summary: /AoKuro,PWP/ It's testing season. There are no practices. Satsuki keeps bothering about studying. Aomine is on the brink of implosion and there's only one outlet for all his built up stress and libido: Kuroko Tetsuya.


This entire piece was written on my iPhone, so it's really just a huge block of word vomit.

Happy (very) belated Valentine's Day.

If you do not like a potentially horny Kuroko and if you do not like cursing and if you do not like foot on dick and if you do not like boys sticking it in other boys you probably clicked the wrong link.

**Like We Used to Be...**

Satsuki had once or twice told him that he was the biggest creep in the world and he better stick his ding-dong back into his pants or she'd rip it off (she also completely missed the fact that he was enjoying his own private time before she came bursting into his room unannounced).

Of course, Aomine Daiki, as an exceptionally healthy young man with truck loads of pent up energy, liked his private times as much as the next guy, and didn't quite enjoy his childhood friend telling him to quit shining his doorknob (if you know what I mean) and start studying for that upcoming test 'cause it's really important Dai-chan you idiot

Whatever. But Satsuki's sudden intrusions and excessive naggings were starting to grate on both his nerves and libido. It's been almost a week and a half since he last beat the meat and more than a whole season since he pushed down Tetsu (Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine's angel/boyfriend) and he was starting to feel it through his body.

"Uugghh..."

"Oh stop, you big baby," Satsuki snapped. "You haven't been listening to a thing I said."

Aomine glared at her and bent the plastic pen clutched in his fist. "What the hell do I need," he paused to look at the cover of the textbook spread out in front of him, "modern language for anyway? It's not going to help me with basketball."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you won't be able to continue basketball if you don't pass this class," she replied with a snap to her voice. Satsuki sighed tiredly and brushed her hair out of her eyes; she was not doing this for Daiki, it was more for the team and her beloved Tetsu-kun (Kuroko Tetsuya, Satsuki's angel/self-proclaimed boyfriend). They'd be bummed if Daiki was unable to participate in any future matches because he was an idiot.

"Besides!" Aomine continued, "You're a crap teacher. You should just go back to your cooking classes, Satsuki." Cause you seriously need them, he said in his head.

But the girl bristled indignantly like she read his mind, but that didn't seem to be what upset her. "I'll let you know that I was tutored in modern languages by Tetsu-kun himself! There's no way Tetsu-kun taught me wrong!"

And Aomine opened his mouth to retaliate, but the words died on his tongue as a brilliant (or so he thought) idea struck him. "That's it!" he cried.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at Daiki's sudden eureka, having a bad feeling about what was going to come. "What... Dai-chan?"

Aomine grinned wildly at Satsuki who paled a bit at the hungry spark in his eyes, "I'm gonna find Tetsu... Then I'll stick it in him."

Stick WHAT in WHO?! Satsuki nearly screamed, but she was a smart girl with a sharp mind and she knew that 1+1=2, so without a second's hesitation she lunged for Aomine with a shriek of war, "You keep your filthy meat rod away from my Tetsu-kun!"

It was only his superhuman instincts that let Aomine dodge and with a single jump, he went from one side of his room to the other and was already half out the door. "Don't worry, Satsuki. Tetsu will probably teach me better than you, and I'll show him my thanks by making him cry."

And Aomine slid out of his room and out of his house, hearing only Satsuki's echoing wail of "CREEEEEP!"

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko didn't have anything in common with each other, except for basketball and the fact that they both loved each other to death.

They didn't have a formal confession-then-dating relationship. It was more like Tetsu's upward glances were like a critical attack to a man's heart and groin. Those big, glass-like sky blue eyes, framed by long light blue lashes, looking up at him almost pleadingly. Like he was saying _"Please hold me..."._

So, during lunch break on the school roof back in middle school, Aomine's self control ripped in half, kinda like the way he had ripped Tetsu's shirt off that day, and he did just that. He let Tetsu have it and _whew_... He certainly did feel better after it.

Forget that Tetsu misdirectioned from him for a good three days before Aomine broke and then pronounced his love for him in the middle of practice.

But that led to them going steady and Aomine not having to make up excuses to pull his boyfriend into an empty storage closet and then go at it like rabbits.

Those were the days...

But then that last summer before middle school graduation. And before anyone realized it, both Aomine and Kuroko strayed off the path they had once walked down together.

A lot happened since then, but now things were getting better a little by little, and although they never really touched each other like before, Tetsu never shyed away from his hands and his upward glances were still as strong as ever.

Aomine didn't have the best self control of his nether regions, but he's so far kept himself from going all the way with Kuroko since their reunion. It was his way of showing Tetsu just how much he cared for him.

But not today.

Because of testing season, all clubs were put on hold until the tests were over which meant that, not only was Aomine banned from yanking his hose due to Satsuki, he also couldn't relieve his stress by pouring out his sweat and frustration over the court. Sure, he could always play some street basketball, but there were always other kids there so he couldn't go as ballistic as he liked.

So the best solution to all his problems was to pin Tetsu down, bury himself deep within that little body, and watch as Tetsu cried out his name in ecstasy. Yes, that sounded fabulous.

And before Aomine even realized it himself, he was already ringing the doorbell to Kuroko's house.

The white, apartment door opened with a small squeak and Aomine felt his cock perk a bit in glee as Tetsu appeared in the doorway. His big blue eyes widened just a bit when he saw Aomine and he stammered, "A...Aomine-kun?"

"Sup, Tetsu," Aomine replied naturally and pushed his way into the house, shedding off the light jacket he wore. "Where are your parents?"

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, taking this time to close the door and heave a sigh of resignation. "They went out for the night, I'm afraid. Is there something you need?"

They're out? Perfect.

"Hey, is Seirin's testing this week too?" he asked as he walked through the house like it was his and he quickly found Tetsu's room.

Kuroko trailed after him soundlessly and without a word of complaint, but Aomine couldn't imagine that he was all too happy about the situation either. "I'm surprised you know about it," he answered evenly and followed Aomine into his own room.

"Yeah, well. Satsuki won't shut up about it so there's no way I wouldn't know by now," Aomine complained, sitting down on Tetsu's neatly made bed and finding himself getting a bit excited at the sweet smell of his boyfriend rising up from it.

With a quick release of breath that Aomine recognized as laughter, Tetsu nodded his head in understanding. "I see. It makes sense now, that you would know about the tests. Back in middle school you never realized why the club practices were canceled around that time."

"There's no point in tests!" Aomine complained. "Basketball is all I need. It'll put a roof over my head and fill my stomach, not modern language!"

At Aomine's words, Kuroko seemed to guess what this visit was about, "If you want help with your modern language, please come back tomorrow at a proper time. Most hard-working people are asleep now."

Well, Kuroko got it half-right.

Aomine traced Kuroko's soft face, white skin, and slender form with burning eyes. Wordlessly, he pat the empty space on the bed next to him, wanting him to sit down.

Kuroko hesitated a little, before he slowly, almost shyly, scuttled across his room and gently sat himself down, close enough that Aomine could smell his shampoo and feel his familiar body heat...

... But not close enough.

Aomine stretched his long arm out and wrapped his large hand around Kuroko's shoulder to pull him in. Kuroko let out a little gasp, but seeing as he didn't fight back, it seemed like he had already expected it.

"Tetsu..." Aomine breathed, twisting around to face his boyfriend fully.

"... You didn't come for studying, did you?" Kuroko asked with a small upturn of his pink lips (lips that made Aomine want to devour until they turned a delectable cherry red).

With a half-hearted shrug, Aomine answered, "We'll get around to it eventually." And he pushed him down, covering Kuroko's smaller body with his own.

Kuroko let out a shuddering little gasp of breath and he watched Aomine slide his dark hand into Kuroko's shirt, dragging it up to reveal Kuroko's little belly button and the smooth expanse of his unblemished pale skin.

Aomine gulped, feeling a hunger as he continued to lift up Kuroko's t-shirt until a pair of small, pink nipples came into view. At that point, Aomine couldn't hold back anymore.

With a throaty groan, Aomine pressed his lips against Tetsu's smooth, flat chest (a chest that was the complete opposite from the ones he saw in all his pornos) and he sucked hard; hearing Tetsu let out a small cry of surprise only spurred him on more.

He pulled back and licked his lips like a satisfied wild cat when he saw the bright red mark that stood out like a light in the dark against Kuroko's skin. "What do you think Kagami would do if he saw that?" He asked with a laugh, half-jokingly, but the other half dead serious.

Kuroko glared, his clear blue eyes a bit watery and his cheeks a pretty pink. "Must you bring up someone else's name at a time like this?"

"Haha," Aomine laughed and gently ran his hand across Kuroko's heated skin. "You're right. Sorry 'bout that."

Fuck Kagami. It wasn't Kagami who was pulling Tetsu in for a kiss, tasting him and feeling his soft tongue begging for more. It wasn't Kagami who was settled between Tetsu's white thighs, feeling them squeeze his waist as they pressed their hardening members against each other. And it sure as hell wasn't Kagami whose name Kuroko was moaning out like a lewd bitch in heat, saying "Please touch me there... Please, Aomine-kun...!"

"Tetsu...!" Aomine gasped when Kuroko reached up to fondle his own chest, rolling his nipples with the pads of his fingers and bucking his own hips to try and meet Aomine's harsh rhythm. "Tetsu...! Fuck...!"

They were a mess. Spit and sweat wet their skin, Aomine couldn't do anything but curse, and Tetsu kept begging for more.

"Intense... You're fucking amazing today, Tetsu..." Aomine said breathlessly, beginning to pull down both his and Kuroko's pants.

The inside of both their underwear were wet with precum and sweat, and the smell of their lust clouded Aomine's mind. He didn't even realize he was moving until he had Tetsu's weeping cock at his lips and Tetsu let out a choked, "Ao...! Aomine-kun...!"

And then he just couldn't stop. He swallowed Kuroko's erect cock, moving down until he was buried nose deep into the fine wisps of Tetsu's pubes and the head of Tetsu's penis was just barely poking the back of his throat.

Aomine would've killed anyone who told him to suck their dick, whether they were being serious or not, but here he was, giving head good enough to make Kuroko scream, and he was absolutely loving every minute of it.

"Aomine-kun! Aah...Nng...Hnn! Please-no more..!" Kuroko begged desperately, reaching down to touch Aomine's head positioned right between his legs. "I'm going to...! I'm going to cum...! Please... Stop...!"

Cum. Go ahead Tetsu. I want it. Cum for me.

And Aomine felt the way Kuroko's entire body clench before he tasted Kuroko's thick and hot seed in his mouth.

Once it felt like Kuroko was done, Aomine pulled away from Kuroko's softening member and spat out cum and spit into his hand. "It's kinda sweet," he commented while wiping his hands off the bedsheets, making sure Tetsu didn't see. "You still drinking that vanilla shake everyday?"

"It's not THAT vanilla shake. It's THE vanilla shake," Kuroko replied tiredly. He was laying bonelessly with a relaxed touch to his usual blank expression, not at all fighting back when Aomine spread his legs wide open and lifted up his hips in order to get a good look at Kuroko's white bottom.

"... Are you going to put it in today?" Kuroko asked softly.

Aomine scoffed at the question, "You make it sound like you want me to."

He meant it as a joke, of course-to tease his usually unflappable boyfriend. He didn't take into account Kuroko's manly personality and rock-hard stubbornness, and jolted a bit in surprise when he felt a slight pressure against his still erect cock.

When he looked down, he saw a dainty white foot pressing down against his erection, rubbing it slightly with the toes. "T-Tetsu..."

"Back when we were still in middle school, you had a bad habit of skipping classes...even before that summer," Kuroko started, his foot still moving against Aomine's prick. "Of course, you couldn't help but involve other people in your escapades; nine times out of ten, that unfortunate person tended to be myself."

Yes, Aomine remembered well. He usually dragged Tetsu along with him when he was skipping class so they could flirt a little and maybe jack each other off within the shadows of the rooftop building. Tetsu sometimes complained, but in the end he was always moaning against Aomine's broad shoulder and using both hands to try and bring Aomine to completion.

"We would always do naughty things like this," and as if he was trying to make an example, Tetsu lightly pinched the head of Aomine's cock with his toes, getting a strangled expletive in response. "You never held back before, always doing whatever you wanted without consideration of my feelings...

Why change now?"

"You think I was holding back for myself?" Aomine replied through his breathy groans, leaning back as Kuroko's foot gained speed, and his little toes dragged down his dark cock. "Fuck. You think I didn't want to just _rape_ you everytime you _looked_ at me? I wanted you... So bad...! I want you, Tetsu...!"

And Kuroko's foot stilled. His expression was stiff like usual, but his eyes were downcast and his brows were furrowed. He sat like that for a moment, shirt pulled up to his armpits, foot still on Aomine's aching member. And without warning, he glared up at Aomine, blue eyes fierce and determined. The very sight of those eyes made Aomine's heart bang against his rib cage. _Tetsu... Tetsu..._

"I never asked you to hold back," Kuroko started, his voice deep with a sharp edge. "I never asked you to start being considerate. Why are trying so hard to change yourself when I never wished for that at all?"

And all Aomine could do, as he genuinely listened to Kuroko's words, was stare. What was Tetsu trying to say...?

"Whether it's in bed or on the court," Kuroko continued, and his lips twitched up into an almost haughty smirk, "come at me with everything you've got. I will return it a hundredfold, Aomine-kun."

"... Hell." What the hell. What the_ fuckin_ hell.

Why was this guy so cool?!

"You asked for it Tetsu," Aomine growled, grabbing Kuroko's ankle and pulling it up over his shoulder. "Asked me to stick you like a pig."

"I don't remember asking for that," Kuroko replied cooly, spreading his legs a little wider to let Aomine nestle between them comfortably.

"Shut up," Aomine said and leaned down to plant a soft and tender kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "From here on, all I want to hear is you screaming my name."

Kuroko smiled a little, even as Aomine grabbed his roughly by the waist and pulled him in until his soft bottom was met with Aomine's hard dick. "Aomine-kun," he breathed happily.

"Tetsu..." Aomine called back, fingers intently spreading Kuroko wide open and teasing his tight hole. There was no way Aomine was fitting into that tight space without a little patience and kindness. It had been a while, and Tetsu was feeling like a virgin all over again.

"I have the lubrication in my desk. Second drawer on the right," Kuroko said as if reading Aomine's mind.

"What the hell do you keep lubrication for?" Aomine scoffed in disbelief even as he reached over to Kuroko's desk and fished out the mentioned tube of lube (vanilla scented).

"In case you decided you want a late night tutoring session like tonight, I suppose."

Aomine raised his eyebrows, nodding like he was okay with that. "Makes sense." And he generously began to coat his fingers and cock with the gel.

Kuroko hissed in surprise when Aomine pressed his wet middle finger at the entrance of his body and whispered through his clenched teeth, " It's cold."

"You best warm me up then," and he slowly slid the finger into Kuroko, meeting some resistance at the intrusion, but overall the inside of Kuroko was as soft and hot as he remembered it. "You okay?" He asked, glancing up at Kuroko. The other boy didn't seem to be in any pain, but his eyes were a bit squinted and his breath came in purposefully slow and even rhythms.

"I'm fine," Kuroko said, but the small squeak of surprise he let out when Aomine crooked the finger inside him seemed to speak otherwise.

"... Get used to it fast Tetsu. I'm not looking to hurt you, but I ain't gonna wait long either," and Aomine smirked like a beast as he began to squeeze in his second finger. "I shouldn't _hold back_, right?"

Kuroko let out a rare breath of laughter, even as he strained to keep his breathing even. "Are you perhaps telling me that I deserve what I get?"

Aomine bared his teeth in a grin and buried his nose into Kuroko's sharp collarbone. "I'm telling you to take responsibility for getting me this turned on." The proof of his words laid heavily against Kuroko's leg, so there was nothing he could say in retaliation. It was the truth after all.

Slowly, Aomine began to move then, gingerly adding his second finger and never dropping speed. When Kuroko's breathing relaxed as he got used to the stretch, Aomine added a third, feeling Tetsu clench around his fingers in anticipation.

"Okay?" Aomine asked, a look of concentration furrowing his brows.

Kuroko's eyes were squeezed shut and his sticky pants were beginning to sound like little moans, "Nn... Hn, yes. 'M okay..."

Tetsu was feeling good. And that made Aomine feel great. "Fuck. Tetsu. Wanna put it in."

But he could barely squeeze in three fingers. Aomine was dumb, but he wasn't hopelessly so. If he just slammed into Tetsu's smaller, skinnier body now, he would probably meet an Ignite to the gut, is what he thought.

However, he forgot to take in the fact that Kuroko was stupidly brave and filled to the brim with manly spirit. "Please..." Kuroko gasped, his head arching back.

"Huh?" Aomine asked distractedly, his free hand wrapped tightly around his own cock, trying to keep himself at bay.

"Please... Put it in...!" Kuroko begged, spreading his legs further and looking up with his wet, blue eyes at Aomine who froze like a statue. "Put in Aomine-kun's..."

Aomine knew this feeling. Tetsu's darling gaze from underneath his swept up lashes. The way his moist lips parted and pressed to say his name in that soft, whispering voice. _"Aomine-kun..."_

"Shit. Oh fucking shit." Aomine knew he had just about lost it when he was pulling his fingers out and grabbing Tetsu by the back of his knees, bodily dragging his hip closer until Aomine's hard dick was nestled right between the crease of Kuroko's ass. "Fuckfuckfuck. Tetsu _fuck,_" he chanted the curses like a prayer as he spread open Kuroko's bottom until he could see his little pucker hole, a bit loose and wet, as plain as day.

Aomine panted hard as he pressed the dripping tip of his cock right at Kuroko's entrance and began to slide into him, hissing as Tetsu's warm and tight inside choked him. "ShiiiiiIIIIiiIt!" he hollered, his voice shaking and rough from overload.

Kuroko was no better off, digging his nails into the fabric of the pillow under his head and opening his mouth to let out a cry that didn't quite come out as a sound. He felt his body grow full as Aomine plunged deeper into him, and could only try and spread his legs wider. He wanted it all inside, every little bit it. "-mine-kun...! Ao...mine-kun!"

Aomine listened to Kuroko's breathless cries intently, but he never stopped working his hips. Like a train, he slammed his sharp pelvis into Kuroko's ass, making a resounding and wet slapping noise with each desperate thrust. "Haah... Nngh. So tight..." he breathed under his breath, eyes squeezed shut. "Tetsu, feels so... damn good...!"

"M-me too. I feel so good too, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko made out through his gasps and whimpers. His hands reached up to his bed's headboard, pressing his palms flat against the surface and pushing his body harder into Aomine's thrust. "There...! There, it feels... So good...!"

_Aah_, Aomine thought, looking down at the Kuroko under him, moaning and moving his hips like a slut for his cock. Tetsu was normally unmovable and had the bluntest expressions out of anyone Aomine knew, but Tetsu during sex was like a totally different person. "Here, Tetsu?" he asked teasingly and positioning himself so his cock hit the deepest part of Kuroko's body. The result was Tetsu nearly bucking off the bed and his moans reaching a new level of pleasure. "You like it here, you little _whore_?"

"'M' not...! I'm not a...!" Kuroko tried to say, but the word didn't come out and even if he tried to say that he wasn't a "whore", it really wouldn't have made much of an argument as Kuroko couldn't stop panting and moaning and shaking his hips like he was starving for more. "Aaah...! Aomine-kun!"

Yes. Yes,yes,yes! Just what was it that made Aomine pull away from Kuroko in the first place? Everything he ever needed was right here in his arms. The straight-faced Tetsu on the courts, the glossy-eyed Tetsu in bed... He had them both in his grasp before that fateful summer.

And now they were back with him. After a long season away, Aomine finally found his shadow again.

"Te... tsu..."

Kuroko looked up at Aomine, his baby blues wet with emotion and bright with love. "Aomine-kun."

And he reached his thin white arms up and around Aomine's neck, gently pulling the other's dark body against his. Their chests pressed together, and the beat of their hearts passed through the walls of their flesh and became one.

"Welcome back," Kuroko whispered, his breath hot against the shell of Aomine's ear.

And filled up to the point of implosion with something he couldn't recognize, Aomine could do nothing but lean deeper into Kuroko's embrace and let himself go.

"I'm back."

* * *

Aomine had just about fallen asleep after his bout of vigorous horizontal workout with Tetsu when he was rudely awakened by a kick to his ass that sent him tumbling off the bed with a choked cry of surprise.

"What the hell, Tetsu!?" He yelled in outrage. Picking himself up to glare at his boyfriend who simply looked cooly down at him, fully dressed and cleaned up like he didn't just have a dick shoved up his butt a few minutes ago.

"I believe you came here for studying?" Kuroko said, raising his eyebrows, daring Aomine to tell him otherwise.

Although Aomine Daiki's (in)famous saying was "The only one who can defeat me is myself", he didn't think he could stand up against Kuroko at this moment and come out with his pride completely in tact. "But it's already close to midnight..." Aomine tried to reason.

The smile that spread across Kuroko's face was something that could be called angelic, and Aomine had a moment of hope...!

"It is a good thing both of our schools are having testing period then. We won't have to get up for morning practice, so we have all the time in the world."

_Ah, as expected of my boyfriend_. Aomine thought with a sinking feeling of dread as Tetsu spread open a textbook and said, "Shall we begin."

"You sure have me whipped into place," Aomine grumbled but dragged himself over to Kuroko's side to look over the open textbook with him.

"Of course," Kuroko answered easily. "I don't want you to get lost a second time."

Aomine looked down and all he saw was the top of Kuroko's head, and it was instinct that had him leaning down to press a kiss onto the whorl of his hair.

And it was bliss that made Kuroko Tetsuya blush and smile as the warmth of his light tingled all the way down to his toes.

_We're together again._

-End-

edit:kinda read through it and cleaned it up a little. If you still see any grammar/spelling errors, say so now or forever hold you peace.


End file.
